


Lessons

by the_mythologist



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: (Aomine is hot dear lord), And Momoi, Drama, Flashbacks, Good fic to be Takao, Happy endings abound!, Midorima tries really hard, Multi, Romance, Sexual Situations
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-08-01
Updated: 2013-08-01
Packaged: 2017-12-22 02:58:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/908095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_mythologist/pseuds/the_mythologist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of unconnected lessons proving instrumental to the development and sexual gratification of maddeningly attractive (yet somewhat slow) people.</p><p>Lesson 1: In Which Midorima Learns How To Feel</p><p>Lesson 2: In Which Momoi Learns How to be Wrong</p><p>Lesson 3: In Which Takao Learns the Strategic Power of Strip-Teases</p><p> </p><p>Moved over from my fanfic account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lesson 1: In Which Midorima Learns How to Feel

**Author's Note:**

> What you need to know: Shutoku loses against Rakuzan in the Winter Cup. Also, I've not watched the anime *yet * nor do I speak Japanese so please forgive me if/when I mess up the nodayo/nanodayo's. I am just guessing, and we all know that's not really why you're here ^_^

_"_ Do you think we ever stood a chance?"

Two pairs of legs hung over the wall, one pair kicking a steady rhythm against the mortared brick, the other kept carefully still.  Lamplights flickered over the streets, hesitant pools of light guarding against the winter dark.  Two sets of eyes observed them, lost among parallel paths.

Midorima exhaled slowly, attempting to cobble together an acceptable response.  He knew that silence was ever an acceptable answer with Takao - even at the height of normalcy – yet it was difficult to be honest when his inner self was in such disarray.  "...It is impossible to know for certain, nanodayo."

His partner looked over at him, a humorless smile pulling at his lips.  Although Takao was always lighthearted and cheerful, Shutoku's loss still weighed heavily upon his heart.  It must be why his stoic response not only failed to amuse Takao as it usually would, but irked him as well.

"Come on, Shin-chan.  You know, don't you? I mean, even  _I_ know, and I have nothing to do with that damn demon brat.  We never had a chance."

Midorima's brows knitted in consternation, both at Takao's description of his former taichou and the ice in his tone.  Takao had told him to look elsewhere for comfort after they had lost the match, but this was going a step too far in the wrong direction.  Worse yet, what would he do if he couldn't fix this?  "That is untrue, Takao.  For one thing, Akashi is not a demon, nodayo.  And for another-"

Takao's emotions sparked like summer lightning, hot and quick and primed to burn everything to the ground.  "Ahh, you're so quick to defend your former taichou,  _Midorima-_ _fukutaichou_ _._ Even when he cares nothing for you, you still care for  _him?"_

"Takao, that's  _not_  my title-"

"And that phone call you received before the tournament started...that was him, yeah?  Why else would you forbid me from coming with you?  He called and you came-"

"Takao, sto-"

"...like a fucking  _lapdog-"_

_"_ Takao!"

"And we couldn't even win against him! We lost! Shutoku lost! All our work and I fucking failed you!"

The unexpected proclamation hung heavily in the air, an intangible tether between the two boys.  Takao turned away, but not before Midorima caught the spots of color high on his cheeks, and the glimmer of moisture in his eyes.  He had already seen Takao cry far too much today.  He would not let it happen again...even if it meant stepping outside his infalliable comfort zone. 

Nervously twisting his long, taped fingers together, he broke the silence.  "I- you...you did not fail me. You have  _never_  failed me, nanodayo.  We played so well today, what else could you have done?"

Judging by the hand Takao raised to hide his face and the quiet sniffling coming from behind it, Midorima had failed to stave off Takao's tears.  Something sharp wrenched in his chest, and he bit his lip to keep from sighing.  It was not enough, however, to button back what was foremost in his heart.  "Did you see the look on Akashi's face when we demonstrated our special play?  He did not expect that.  He did not expect  _you,_ Takao.  So yes, I think we stood a chance at victory.  Even if it was for but a moment, nanodayo."

After a long moment Takao nodded slowly, never lowering his arm.  As he did so, he shook loose the teardrops gathering on his eyelids, and they traced down his face in long, wet lines.  Even in the dark Midorima could see this, and the corresponding ache it evoked was nearly unbearable.

"...Are you going to Rakuzan now?"

Inexplicable fear flooded Midorima's body, rendering him unable to speak.  He had never heard Takao speak in such wistful tones, and had certainly never suspected that his partner entertained such ill-founded ideas.  He had assumed Takao understood the role he played in his life, but now it was becoming apparent that his partner had no idea what he meant to him.  Yet before he could do anything other than turn to his friend with wide eyes, Takao continued.

"I know how hard you work.  I know that better than  _anybody._  But I also know how much you like to win.  So I'm not crazy, right?  You want to go to Rakuzan now, don't you?  And have a winning team...and a better partner-" 

The desire to calm Takao swirled together with the compulsion to comfort him, and Midorima found himself acting on foreign impulses.  One moment he was sitting next to his friend, the next found him sliding down to his feet.  Before he could question what he was doing, he stepped in between Takao's legs, spread his long arms out to knuckle the stone on either side of Takao's legs, and tilted his head up so that he could better address Takao's foolishness.

Takao's arm dropped in his surprise.  He had never seen Midorima at this angle, and there was just enough light to make out the dark smudge of his unfairly long eyelashes.  Yet what truly caught his attention was the  _presence_  in Midorima's eyes, the determination and the anxiety.  "Shin-chan?"

Midorima's words were honest and unplanned, spilling off his lips in an attempt to calm the young man who strong-armed his way into his life.  "Look at me, Takao. I want you to listen very carefully, nodayo.  I am never leaving Shutoku.  Shutoku is  _my_  school, and  _my_  team, and I chose it  _myself._  Whetheror not Shutoku wins is entirely up to us, and leaving now for a different team is certainly not  _winning._ And as for what you say about Akashi being a better partner..."  Midorima couldn't stand the painfully fast beat of his heart any longer and broke Takao's searching gaze.  He dropped his eyes to his left hand, flexing helplessly against the brick before he continued.  "Let me put it this way: I would lose 100 games with Shutoku just to continue playing with you."

Midorima missed the sudden awareness that flickered behind Takao's light eyes, but not the stiffening of his body, or the sharp intake of breath.  The immensity of his words struck him, and he closed his eyes in mortification.  What had he done?  What had he just admitted to?  He accepted that he was socially and emotionally challenged – after all, he could barely comprehend the full depth of his feelings for Takao, and his...friend (his  _only)_  friend, was the most straightforward part of his life!  Terror gripped his heart and clouded his mind.  The words that seemed intrinsic and perfect suddenly seemed childish and wrong, and any moment now Takao would laugh, treating it a joke; or worse yet take it seriously and come to conclusions that Midorima himself wasn't entirely sure of.  Either way, things would now change, there was a high possibility Takao would leave, and Midorima would never know-

The touch of gentle hands along his jawline brought him out of his reverie, and he opened his eyes to see neither amusement or disgust on Takao's features.  He wasn't quite sure how to label Takao's expression, but he admitted that matters were obfuscated by the warmth of Takao's hands upon his face, and the pounding of his heart.

"Do you really mean that, Shin-chan?"

Midorima said nothing.  He couldn't drag his gaze away from Takao's, yet neither could he open his mouth without letting his heart escape his chest.  At that moment he was so overcome by his emotions that it was beyond him to simply bow his head.

Takao's hands tugged him slightly closer before he continued, and his eyes slanted, as if to trap his own emotions behind them.  They were now bare inches apart, and perhaps it was this that gave Takao the courage to continue.  "You don't have to say anything, Shin-chan.  I'll- I'll make it easy, yeah?  I'll ask...and just close your eyes if it's yes, ok?"

Midorima slowly blinked, and he hoped that would be enough for a response.  The terror was melting, yet it left its symptoms behind – the pounding in his chest, the tightness of his lungs, the emptiness in his head, the trembling in his fingers.  If it weren't for the warmth emanating from Takao's hands and the muted pleasure spiraling from his gut, he would label this as a terrible experience.  As it was, he simply wanted Takao to continue. Perhaps...he simply wanted  _Takao_.

"Ok.   _Ok._ Shin-chan...am I your friend?"

Midorima's eyelids fluttered down immediately, of their own accord.  It was embarrassing how quickly he responded, but there was no way he could prevaricate.  Not when his body was flooded by these foreign yet seductive emotions, and he was this desperate to keep Takao close to him.

His only warning was the whisper of air against his lips.  Then, something warm and pliant nudged against his, holding for the barest of instances before retreating.  Midorima wondered how he could know with such certainty – his eyes were closed, after all – that Takao had kissed him.

The warmth that roiled in his belly flared for a moment, and he inhaled deeply.  In his current state there was no more fear, nor was there surprise.  There was just the slow burn of anticipation, and the sense that no matter what happened, his ship would float to shore.

His eyes did not open again until Takao exhaled shakily, and asked his second question: "Did you mean what you said? About losing 100 games just to be with me?"

His eyelids closed more slowly, this time.  Had he been able to speak he would have attempted some sort of defense, just to preserve his pride.  Yet there was no point in denying what he himself had said, and besides – the thought that Takao would reward him with another kiss caused his fingertips to tremble more in excitement than in fear.

The lips against his were less hesitant this time, and they lingered for several heartbeats.  Yet they were still against his, and Midorima's hands clenched at the brick to keep from moving them to Takao's body.  He was not the one in control, and Takao's own hands were still against his face, threaded through his hair to hold him close.

Both men exhaled in unison as Takao pulled away.  Upon opening his eyes, Midorima was surprised to see the flush spreading over Takao's face, and was struck by the dark glaze in his light eyes.  When Takao's eyes roved over his face, he wondered if Takao wasn't seeing very much the same thing.

"Last question, Shin-chan.  Did you like... _that?"_   Takao's eyes flicked to his lips, leaving Midorima no question as to what he was referring to.  Midorima's breath caught in his throat and he could feel the tips of his ears burning.  How could he be expected to answer such a question? He knew better than to close his eyes again.  He was a proper Japanese male, and could not  _enjoy_  such things, even if they were necessary to keep his partner by his side.  He had to think of his family, his upbringing, his pride, his morality, his future-

Yet even as he considered all this, his eyelids sunk down in total defeat.  He was not cognizant enough to lie to himself, especially about the only person he'd ever experienced such powerful feelings for.

Takao did not leave him any time for second thoughts.  As soon as his eyes were closed, Takao's mouth was against his.  This time the pressure was substantial, and the passion was overwhelming.  Takao was no longer cautious with his lips or his hands, and Midorima found himself pulled tightly against his partner and struggling to match the motions of his lips.  It was too much – the fire in his body was burning out of control, and he could no longer keep his hands primly upon the brick.  He awkwardly folded his arms around Takao, far too focused on the feel of Takao's mouth burning against his own, sliding and pressing and sucking unknown responses out of him.  He could barely keep up as it was, but when Takao's tongue traced a slick path along Midorima's lower lip, his strength failed him entirely.  He stumbled and sank to his knees, barely able to unlock his arms from around Takao as he fell.

"Shin-chan! Are you ok?"  One moment Takao was on the brick wall, and the next he was on the ground next to Midorima, wrapping his arms around him.  Midorima couldn't tell if this was a comfort or an incitement.  His body wouldn't calm down, the terror and the desire were warring in equal parts, and he simply did not know what to do.

"I'm sorry, Shin-chan.  God I'm so, so sorry I lost control  _please_  don't be scared-I'm so sorry I just wanted you so much for so  _long_  you have no  _idea-_ I won't do it again though, I  _promise_  so please don't leave me please  _please_  don't leave me-"

He still couldn't speak, but Takao's terror had torn through his own.  Wordlessly he snaked his arms around his partner, and turned so that he could bury his head against Takao's neck.  His familiar scent – soap, spice, and basketball leather – was far more comforting than it should have been.  Even so, he had to take several deep inhales of air and Takao before he could respond.

"Takao.  Calm down.  I'm not...I'm not going anywhere."  And then, because this was a night of insanity and miracles, he even attempted a joke.  "I already told you I wasn't going to Rakuzan.  It's much too far to drive on a rickshaw."

The arms around him tightened, and the warm rush of air against his back made him shiver.  " _Thank god."_  Midorima felt the press of Takao's lips against his ear, and he nearly turned his face in response.  Takao pulled away before he could, however.  "Shin-chan, I'm so sorry.  I didn't mean to scare you like that.  I shouldn't have- done that.  I just...I'm  _sorry."_

He sounded scared again.  Midorima wondered just how long he could have gone without realizing that the worst feeling in the world was when Takao was unhappy.  Regardless, he had to do  _something_  to fix it, even when he was such a mess.  He raised his head from Takao's shoulder.  It was time to act like everything was normal, in hopes that it would fix at least _something._  "Takao, please.  I am not scared.  There is no need for such apologies.  There will be no more talk of leaving, or apologies, or of...improprieties."  Now, if only he could let go of Takao.

"But Shin-chan...you're still trembling."

Damn Takao for his insensitivity!  Didn't he know that now that the initial terror had passed, all he wanted to do was to nudge his face towards Takao's and fall into madness once again?  "I am simply cold, Takao.  It is an involuntary reaction, I assure you."

"But you're never cold."

"...I am tonight."

Midorima's plan to assert normalcy over the situation was utterly dashed when Takao grinned.  It was hesitant and first, but grew quickly.  Then, he scooted closer to Midorima, trapping him within the confines of his surprisingly strong arms.

"If you're so cold, then I should warm you.  Right, Shin-chan?"

The protestation died in Midorima's throat.  Takao's face was  _right there_ , so open and hopeful and wonderful that there was simply nothing Midorima could do.  There was no room in him for his own inadequacies, thoughts of the future, or his fears.  There was simply the urge to be close to Takao, and to (somehow) make him happy as well.

"Possibly.  Just slowly.  And discretely.  And-and stop when I tell you to."

Takao smile was like the sun, burning away all Midorima's anxieties, and in that moment Midorima knew he was lost.

"Of course, my ace-sama."

…

…

…

As they made their way back to the hotel that night, blinded by happiness, hormones, and all that lies in between, Takao smiled up at Midorima and squeezed the fingers hiding under his warmup jersey, currently entwined with his.  "I'm not sad anymore, Shin-chan."

Something tight inside of Midorima unclenched, and so it was with complete honesty that he replied, "Me neither, Takao. Me neither."

...

...

...


	2. Lesson 2: In Which Momoi Learns How to be Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Momoi learns Aomine's inherent sexiness in 1020 words. There are also a healthy amount of flashbacks.
> 
>  
> 
> "... of giving up and coming home, and in discovering that in opening herself to this she had found something so much greater than simply a challenge."

Two months into their relationship, and Momoi was still unsure how it had come to this.  Only two months and two days ago she had still been determinedly in love with Tetsu-kun, and Dai-chan had (only) been her best friend since she had learned to walk.  Yet then her world had spun on its axis in the space of ten wild seconds, and suddenly all that she thought she knew had been utterly reversed.

In the present, a warm hand slid up her back sending tingles down her spine, and dragging her away from her ruminations.  "Satsuki...you're thinking too much..."  She shivered at the press of lips against her shoulder blade before looking back at the familiar face at her side.  Dark, slanted eyes looked back at her, at once both questioning and cocksure.  Daiki always had been a bundle of contradictions, and although he had proven himself to be a surprisingly considerate lover, there would always be something of a daredevil in him.  It was a combination that drew her, as it always had.

 _It had been a totally normal day, after a totally normal practice.  They were about ¾ of the way home before Satsuki had_ _stopped, gripped Daiki's sleeve, and with the expression of one undergoing an epiphany_ _suddenly_ _announced that she was giving up on Tetsu-kun.  In retrospect, she was about as surprised as he_ _at her unexpected proclamation_ _, but she had been far more surprised at the taste of Daiki's lips against hers a moment later._

 _The_ _n the_ _world had rushed by in a fragmented series of sensations._ _The knowledge that Dai-chan's strong hands were trembling even as they held her to him, the sweep of his tongue that cautiously traced her lips, the curve of his head that was somehow reverent._ _Most of all was the sense of giving up and coming home, and discovering that in opening herself to this she had found something so much greater than simply a challenge._

In the here and now, she turned to face her lover, running her fingers through his short hair.  She would always be thankful for Tetsu-kun bringing him back. Yet in these moments there was barely space between them for basketball, let alone another person.  So she cradled his head in her hands and brought her mouth to his, savoring in the way he opened so naturally for her.  Two months ago, she would never have believed he could crave her the way he did.  Yet she had been wrong about so many things...

 _They had barely made it to his house before they began tearing off each other's clothes.  They knew their parents_ _'_ _schedules as well as their own, and they both knew his would be_ _next door_ _with_ _hers, helping prepare dinner and enjoying a beer before the kids got home from practice._ _They wouldn't be interrupted and that was all that mattered at the moment, besides touching as much of each other as they possibly could-_

 _She had just made appreciable headway on loosening his tie and unbuttoning his shirt when h_ _e_ _tore himself away from her lips and be_ _nt to pay homage to her neck_ _._ _She sagged back against the door,_ _unable to support her weight wh_ _ile_ _he was causing ever_ _y_ _nerve in h_ _er_ _body to flare to life, and the moan that pushed past her teeth only encouraged him._ _Finally she gave in and pulled, ripping the bottom two buttons off his shirt,_ _sending them skittering across the floor._ _Her hands travelled the warm stretch of his well-defined abdomen at the same time he began muttering her name against her collarbone, his own hands tugging at her blouse, pulling it up from her skirt._

 _The sound of laughter outside on the street filtered in, and with only a quick look they decided to_ _move_ _to his bedroom_ _in the off chance of being interrupted._ _Da_ _i-chan_ _grinned as he swung_ _her_ _into his arms, ignoring her shriek as he carried her up the stairs like a princess._ _Wanting to wipe that smirk off his face she began to press kisses against his neck and ear, whispering his name in a throaty voice._ _Judging by the quickening of his breath and his steps, she was successful._ _Judging by the way he loomed over her on the bed just a few moments later, she was_ more _than successful._

 _It was odd to see the look of reverence in his eyes as he took in her naked breasts for the first time._ _After all these years of his shameless perusal of gravure models, she thought he would be far more jaded about this._ _Yet his adoration was furthered by the gentle, insistent touch of his fingertips,_ _and the whisper of his lips against her_ _skin._ _The tenderness in his_ _caresses_ _undid Satsuki, although she didn't realize she was crying until Daiki was brushing away her tears, panic on his face._

 _"_ I'm so sorry,"  _she sobbed. "_ It took me so long.  I was so blind.  I'm so sorry, Daiki."

"Baka", _he whispered, kissing her lips in an effort to halt her tears. "_ I was gonna' wait forever.  You're already way ahead of schedule, Satsuki."

She was crying again now, just remembering.  The desperation on his face when slid into her for the first time, a week later.  The way he never took his eyes off hers no matter how she blushed or begged.  The way he held her after, tightly enough to hear the rapid tattoo of his heartbeat and close enough to know it mimicked her own.  The way he would whisper to her as she dozed against him, anything from  _mine_  to  _again_  to  _I love you._ The way that sometimes, if she was absolutely positive he was asleep, she would whisper those same words back.

...

...

Two months ago, Satsuki deemed those who saw romance in her relationship with Daiki as misguided, if not downright foolish.  Today, as he nips a burning path down the valley of her breasts, she can only sigh in contentment.  It had taken her 17 years to be proven wrong.  In this circumstance, however, she would not complain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GAHH
> 
>  
> 
> I should probably expand this. End it properly, instead of slamming on the breaks.
> 
>  
> 
> MORE GAHS


	3. Lesson Three: In Which Takao Learns the Strategic Advantages of Strip-Teases

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Takao makes a startling discovery, whereas Midorima is largely startled (but also aroused).

Out of all the things he should be doing right now or ever,  _this_  was dead last on the list. Takao spared himself a wry grin as he shut the shower door behind him, shaking his head once he did so. This was going to leave him an utter wreck for practice tomorrow, but he just couldn't take it anymore. 3 days into the summer training camp, and it had been almost a week without relief. Now that he was in such close quarters with the object of his affections –  _lust,_ he reminded himself,  _i_ _t's just lust. Otherwise I'm more than just bisexual, I am_ _hopelessly in_ _love with a straight man –_ the tension had become exquisite and utterly unbearable. It had finally come to a head at the end of practice today, when Takao had stumbled and would have fallen to the floor had Shuutoku's ace not caught him.

Remembering how  _strong_  Shin-chan was, and the feel of his long, taped fingers holding him until he had steadied was enough. Sighing, Takao slid his hand down past the elastic of his gym shorts, knowing there was not much time. He didn't need much stimulation besides what his mind could provide, thankfully. Just thinking of Shin-chan was enough. Anything from the severity of his gaze, to the cut of his shoulders, to the fall of his hair was enough to arouse him; if he needed to be quick he could simply think about Shin-chan's hands slipping down his long stomach, and wrapping around his own sinfully imagined cock. Takao's breath quickened as he paired his pace with his imagination. Unknowingly he began to gasp and sigh in an indicative rhythm – fantasy Shin-chan had decided to take a step closer, and daringly rub the head of his cock along Takao's.

Takao's head fell back against the shower wall, and he no longer made an attempt to modulate his voice. This fantasy was simply too delicious. He was going to come too soon, this time he wouldn't be able to spend enough time worshipping Shin-chan in his head. Yet he also couldn't stop – in his mind, Shin-chan was leaning in closer and closer, and in just one more moment they would be kissing, and-

The shower door swung open and even the shock of it couldn't keep Takao from coming violently, trails of heat shooting up his abdomen.

"Taka- oh." There was a flash of mortification across Midorima's face, and suddenly the door swung closed again, and even at the height of his euphoria Takao had the presence to think  _oh shit._ Behind the door there was a  _thump_ , and Takao struggled to wipe himself off with his towel, utterly disregarding the showerhead in his desperation to find Shin-chan, and explain. Apologize. Fall to the ground and  _die._

It wasn't until he thrust the door open that he realized Midorima was what caused the noise. He had assumed Shin-chan would have made for the hills after seeing Takao in such an intimate moment, but apparently the shock had been too much for him, causing him to fall to the floor with all the grace of a drunken toddler. Judging by the shocked look on his face, Midorima was just as surprised as he was, although with far, far more reason to be.

For the first time in recent memory, Takao's golden tongue failed him. "Shin-chan, I- I'm sorry, I just- I couldn't...are you...are you  _ok_?"

Midorima nodded slowly, not quite making eye contact with his point guard. His eyes were glazed over, and Takao entertained frantic thoughts about Shin-chan's innocence, tipping points, and brain damage.

"I just needed- I mean, I didn't realize...why did you even come?" Wincing, Takao tried again. "I mean, did you need something?" He winced again. This wasn't going well at all. Granted, he was never at his best within moments of orgasm, but still. This was freudian at its purest, and it wasn't helping the situation at all.

Midorima, however, did not seem to catch the double entendre in Takao's stumbles. He spoke slowly, as if he were trying to remember how to speak. "I was looking for you, nanodayo. You looked ill, at dinner. And at practice. So I brought you medicine. But then you were-"

"Ah, yeah. Yeah." Takao cut him off, heat rising to his cheekbones. He glanced down at Midorima's right hand and could see the medicine there – painkillers, antacids, and even a tube of antibacterial cream. As always, Midorima had come prepared.

"Thanks, Shin-chan. I'm sorry you had to see-" Belatedly, Takao's mind prompted him for a second, sharper glance at his friend. Something had caught his attention, but in his mortification, he had missed it. Yet it was still there – tucked behind his fabled left hand was a bulge that Takao was fairly sure was not supposed to be there, he  _certainly_ was not supposed to see, and just might change everything. The sight of it was so unexpected that he couldn't look away in time, not even when Midorima caught him glancing and swung his knees together in a desperate attempt to hide his erection. Now it was Midorima's turn to flush.

"Shin-chan...? Are you...?"

Midorima's frustration was evident, and Takao had never seen such a pained look on his face. "I didn't  _mean_  to! I didn't mean to see anything, or to feel anything, or to react in such a base way! I apologize, Takao. Please do not take this as a mockery of our partnership. I swear it will never happen again, and I-"

" _Shin-chan._ " Takao paused for a heartbeat, just to burn the expression on Shin-chan's face into his memory. It was very likely something he'd never see again. "Shin-chan. It's ok. Calm down." Then, like a man who presents his fist to a tiger's mouth, he continued. "It's actually perfectly normal. I mean, sex is sex, and it's understandable to get off on seeing someone else...get off. Especially when you're, um, sensitive. You know, you don't watch porn or anything, so I totally understand-" Takao swallowed when Midorima's eyes slanted to the left. Well. He had totally pegged Shin-chan for a prude. So much for  _that._  "Huh. So you do...well, you probably don't watch guys getting off, so it's still a new experience..."

Oh.  _Oh._ Midorima sat utterly still, eyes fixed on the floor, color burning high on his cheeks. There was no need to affirm or deny, the secret was out. Shin-chan (had, at least once) watched gay porn. This was either the best or second best day of Takao's life, judging by how his next – and possibly last – gamble played out.

"You know, Shin-chan. I kinda liked it." Takao waited until Midorima's eyes shot up, confused yet intense at the same time. "Being watched, I mean. And maybe the other thing too. But really, it was...a lot better when I realized you were there. Behind the door.  _Waiting_."

Takao was going out on a limb here, especially as he honestly had no idea Shin-chan had even been in the locker room, but it paid off. Midorima swallowed, and his defensive position relaxed a little. He took a deep breath a relaxed a little more.

"You did?" His voice was hoarse and he was still strung painfully tight, but in those two words were worlds of promise, and the fact that he was still there, and not clutching his knees so tightly they could break was immensely promising.

"Yeah. A lot, actually. Maybe as much as you did." Takao licked his lips, and hoped Shin-chan wouldn't realize how nervous he actually was. His hands rubbed absently at his hips, an action that became purposeful when he noticed the attention Midorima paid them. He kept the pace slow, daring only the swiftest glance at Midorima's groin. Not as noticeable as before, but still there. Good. "If you want, I could..."

The unspoken offer hung there, and Midorima swallowed before responding. "You could what?"

Takao's eyes shuttered before he answered. There had been a whispered,  _wanting_ quality in Shin-chan's voice, and it was incredibly encouraging, not to mention arousing. "I could let you watch. Properly."

Midorima exhaled in a rush, and Takao's heart fluttered in his chest. Had it been too much? Was it too forward? It was a very different experience when you watched someone go at it on your computer screen. You didn't know them and they didn't know you, and you weren't on the same damn basketball team together. There were no rickshaws involved in porn, neither was there friendship, teamwork, or afternoons hanging out in their rooms while simultaneously struggling not to pounce.

"If...if you want."

Takao had to work very, very hard not to grin like an idiot. Shin-chan's hesitant acceptance was a clear marker of his insecurity, and Takao had to be careful to keep him as comfortable as possible, even in this unexpected and amazingly sexy situation. He would have to go slowly...although if Shin-chan was a wound up as he suspected, the payoff would be immense.

"Well, then. Here I go." It was at this point in his young life that Takao realized he didn't exactly know what a male strip tease entailed. None of his AV's or past experience had ever opened up that golden opportunity for him. Yet Midorima swallowed, and something in his air was  _expectant_ , so Takao decided to brazen it out, and reached for the hem of his shirt.

He lifted it slowly, wondering just how much he could tease before ( _if)_  Shin-chan would snap. The cloth brushed past his ribs, slowly rising past his nipples, and all the while he kept his eyes locked on Shin-chan's, who was attempting to watch him expressionlessly, but was beginning to fail. Midorima swallowed, and it was fortunate that at the moment Takao's own mouth was blocked by his shirt, as he smirked wickedly in response. As soon as the shirt was clear of his face, he sauntered forward a step, and then another.

"Just to help you see, Shin-chan. I know all about that vision of yours..." Neither boy remarked on the fact that Midorima was in fact wearing his glasses at the moment, and that now they were barely three feet away from each other.

Takao ran his hands slowly down his chest, the friction – and the excitement – enough to stiffen his nipples. Shin-chan enjoyed that. The fixity of his gaze gave him away, as did the way his knees swung slightly more to the side, allowing his burgeoning erection space to grow. So Takao did it again, this time pausing to rub his nipples more sensually with his fingertips, growing daring enough to pinch and pull the rosy flesh.

Midorima hummed, a low, deep sound at the back of his throat. His eyes were wide and dark. Yet he still had not begun to touch himself. Takao cocked his head to the side and adopted a pained expression. Just why was he putting on this show if Shin-chan wasn't going to enjoy it?

He allowed his hands to slide down to his hips before speaking. "Neh, Shin-chan. This is for you, too. You can enjoy it, if you want."

Midorima had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could respond. "I- I am."

"Not just with your  _eyes,_  Shin-chan..." Takao looked daringly at Midorima's now-visible erection, fully awake and appreciative and  _big._  "He can enjoy it too."

"But then- but you're my...I can't. I can't disrespect you like that, nodayo."

It was a testament to their friendship and Takao's immense social intelligence that he knew exactly what Midorima was trying to say. He also knew precisely what he had to do...although announcing himself in this way had never,  _ever_ , been an aspect of his plans.

Takao sank slowly to his knees, putting himself at roughly Midorima's eye level. The desire was still evident on Midorima's handsome face, but there was fear and pain as well. Well, Takao supposed he had been moving a touch too fast. Shin-chan was not simply a conquest to dazzle, but a partner to win, and ultimately keep. There would be time enough for sexual education later, when he was sure Shin-chan knew the difference between sex...and love.

Slowly, Takao moved closer, until he was close enough to - if he wanted to - reach out and touch his friend. "It's not a matter of disrespect, Shin-chan. This isn't like what you watch in your bedroom. This is what happens when you desire someone, when you really  _like_  someone, and you want them to like and desire you  _back_." He paused to give Midorima a quiet smile, more subdued and serious than he had ever shown Shin-chan in a social setting. "Do you understand, Shin-chan? What I'm trying to say? Is my feeling that way for you...is it ok?"

There was a minor eternity before Midorima nodded hesitantly. There was another, smaller yet still worrisome period of time before he opened his mouth to speak. "Is this the point where we embrace?"

Takao couldn't help the wide, relieved grin that stretched across his face. He knew exactly what Shin-chan was thinking of – with his minute experience, he was envisioning the confessions at school (often initiated by the girls) and when they ended successfully, they usually ended in a chaste hug. Well, he supposed it was close enough, and he could play the girl for Shin-chan, if that was required of him.

"Hai, Shin-chan. Now we can  _embrace_  whenever you like, nanodayo." He stretched out his arms to his partner ( _boyfriend? Boyfriend.)_ and was pleasantly surprised to see Midorima's dere side take over when he hunched over and hid his face against Takao's neck.

"Don't copy me, nanodayo. Or I won't let you take me out on dates."

"Hai, hai, Shin-chan. No more nanodayo's, got it."

"And you're still going to convey me via rickshaw."

"Hai hai, I'm still pulling that damn rickshaw."

"And it can't affect out team play-"

" _Shin-chan."_

_"_...Yes?"

"We can lay down our boyfriend rules tomorrow morning. Right now, I'm going to kiss you."

He did. There were no complaints.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning, this was supposed to be a chapter of smut. Yet something happened between my and Takao's grand ideals, and somehow it managed to be unsmut. Shin-chan was just too cute, I think. 
> 
> Don't worry. Delaying the inevitable only makes it that much better when it finally comes...
> 
> :D

**Author's Note:**

> Gah I love them. Gahhhhhhhhhh.


End file.
